


In Which Greg Reads and Mycroft tries to Spoil.

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on the prompt 'argument about book' given to me on Tumblr by Mystradedoodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Greg Reads and Mycroft tries to Spoil.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystradedoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradedoodles/gifts).



"What are earth are you reading?" The voice that sounded from the doorway sounded royally offended.  
"Um, nothing," Greg Lestrade moved to hide the book under one of the pillows on the bed.  
"You’re reading it, aren’t you? I warned you, I know how you are, you’re going to mope for days when you’re finished," Mycroft Holmes complained as he walked over to sit on the other side of the bed.  
"I know, but it’s supposed to be really great," Greg defended as he reached to turn the bed side lamp off.  
"Do as you wish, but I’ll warn you now, don’t come crying to me about the fate of Hazel Grace Lancaster and Augustus Waters, okay?"  
"Okay."


End file.
